The Sorrow That Kills
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: Never to be continued... Saya has lost the battle and now lies forlorn in a dungeon just waiting for death. When she is taken out she is brutally beaten and raped by Carl. Next, Hagi must suffer the same pain. CarlxSaya HagixSaya.
1. Underserved Retribution

_ It was over, all if it...How could she have lost? After the decades of fighting, losing everything she loved and had, sacrificing herself for stranger-and yet-she is punished for what she tried to finish. What she tried to save, what she tried to stop, all of her struggles squandered as much as her humanity. _

_**It was my fault, all of it... **_

_She would murmur these words while she lies still on the stone dungeon floor. There was no light where she lies, there forlorn and lifeless in her most despondent state. Her face covered in blood and dominated by a trite, jaded expression. Her once sparkling eyes were now glistening with numb tears and half-lidden. She gazed at a single shadow, the darkness that surrounded her. Her dress, once beautiful, was now blood-stained and practically in clinging shreds. And her once admirable flesh, blood-stained, starved, and ashen. Her body dominated by unhealed bruises, scars, and other wounds that hurt more than just her body._

_She lie there on the cold dungeon floor, wrists bound by shackles whose chains bound her to the wall. As she lies there she would gaze at nothing, not blinking, with jaded eyes...With a tired and idealess mind;_

_**I cannot be forsaken...**_

_She would cry in forlorn hope. _

* * *

_Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe..._

Suddenly Diva stopped sing and plopped down onto a chair. She seemed to be dejected lately, apparently, something was missing or wanted. Yet, no one could figure it out.

"Is something wrong my beloved Diva?" Carl asked.

"Yes," Diva replied sharply. She looked at Carl and smirked, and then let out a childish sigh.

"Saya nee-sama is all alone in that cold dungeon; food deprived, forlorn, weak, and hopeless...It is not enough to satisfy me," Diva complained. She smirked impishly as she walked over to Carl.

"I want nee-sama to suffer more," Diva said and then continued. "Carl, I want you to break Saya." Carl smirked, his mind overwhelmed with dark thoughts. He though about how much fun it would be to break his_ soulmate born unwanted_. He would show her that _Hell_ was just fire-and-ash, that he would bring her true affliction.

"Carl, beat Saya nee-sama, rape her, impregnate her. Then, not only will nee-sama want to die, but then her children will suffer. Take your time with her Carl, I want to see her suffer for as long as the breaking and the impregnation takes," Diva said evilly. Carl stood up and smirked.

Indeed he would take his time.

* * *

The dungeon door opened but Saya dare not move. 

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Carl asked evilly. Saya heard him walk over to her, his shoes making a sound that echoed off of the walls. He suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled her head up, Saya hissed in pain. He looked into her eyes and smirked. He stroked her cheek, his finger trailing down to her neck.

"So tormented, so blood-stained, so...Beautiful," he said in a derisive stone. He dropped Saya and then pulled her up by the chains that bound her shackles to the stone wall. He pulled them up so far that Saya was forced to stand, which she couldn't do at the time. He pushed her against the wall, earning a soft whimper from her. He leaned into her face and smirked, his hands setting on her face. Pure sorrow and fear in Saya's eyes.

His lips brushed up against hers and his kiss transformed into a dominant, lustful lip-lock. Saya whimpered and wriggled, trying to escape but she could not. His lips traveled downward, sucking at her neck and biting, but not hard enough to make her bleed. Suddenly, Saya's lips were drawn to his neck. She felt her fangs slid down from her gums as her lips came in contact with the flesh of Carl's thin yet strong neck. She needed blood more than anything now; she would need to feed to be strong enough to evade all this pain. To bring peace back she needed to bring pain.

Her demonic fangs sank into Carl's neck, a soft moan escaping her enemy's lips. Saya's hands clasped his shoulders as his blood filled her mouth. She swallowed; pure nectar poured down her throat...The blood of an angel...Her eyes tinted a scarlet-crimson color.

Suddenly, her torso convulsed with pain, her mouth burned and she spat out the blood in her mouth. Carl backed away from her and observed her as she fell to the ground; writhing and screaming in agony. She vomited up the blood in her stomach, tears beginning to shed from her eyes.

"Silly girl, my blood makes you sick..." he mocked. He kicked Saya in her stomach as she tried to crawl away. Saya plopped onto the ground and Carl continued to beat her in her most defenseless and forlorn state. Too weak to fully heal, remains of scars, cuts, and bruises imprinted themselves on her once clean skin. Saya laid still as Carl's kick and punches continued, hoping to die right there and then as her blood pooled beneath her, deriving from the vomiting and wounds. However, he did not only kick and punch her. For he began to stab her with a spike from his claw; she screamed as he stabbed her and even louder as the spike receded from her flesh. She healed up, very very slowly, some wounds not even healing all the way. She did not know how long the beating lasted, but it was pure hell to her body and mind.

Expecting Carl to stab her again she braced herself; instead, Carl knelt before her and grabbed her. He kissed her cheek, soon licking the tears on her face away as he cupped her face. He became fiercer; he began pushing her against the wall and kissing her fiercely, his fearful hands groping her body.

Saya knew what she had to do. Suffer, but yet keep fighting for what she believes. A crazy and desperate thought came to her mind. _What if I give him what he needs or wants...? Whatever that maybe, perhaps then he'll help me with I need._ She thought. In a weak voice offered;

"Carl...I'll give you what you want as long you can help me..." she said.

Suddenly, the shackles that bound her wrists were broken off, her wrists fragile and bruised from the shackles that had been locked so tightly on her wrists. Carl kissed her bruises teasingly and smirked as Saya looked at him feebly. The firelight of the dungeon caressing her face made her look as if she was a fallen angel.

She realized that Carl had no intention of saving her, only breaking her. Saya wriggled as he dare pick her up into his arms. He was warm, Saya was cold. For she was shivering and her skin goose-bumped from the fresh blood caressing her skin.

"Cold, are we? I can fix that," he promised evilly.

"You make my skin crawl..." she whispered angrily, her attempts to elude Carl becoming more and more futile.

"There so much more I can make your skin do," he guaranteed evilly.

Saya wriggled feebly as he carried her from the dungeon to the mansion upstairs. The hallways were empty, except for them and the impish giggling of Diva. Her song broke through after her laughter, echoing in the hallways.

_AhohohohahohohohahohohahahAHH!_

_No  
_

_Tashbano, ni to no nimono _

_Valmay sahano nada!_

_AhahahahAHH!_

_AhahahahAHH!_

_AhahahahAHHHHH!_

Carl eagerly tossed Saya onto his bed. Saya, who was too weak to fight any further, lie whimpering and trembling on her back, she heard Carl shut the door, unsure if he had locked it or not. From a short distance she heard clothes being shed, not daring to glance at her enemy, she closed her eyes and turned her head aside. It wasn't long before Carl was crawling onto her pale form.

He tore away the shreds of clothes that clung to Saya's flesh. Crimson caressed Saya's skin; the metallic aroma of blood still fresh...Only aroused him further and made him want her more than ever. He kissed her from her chest up; taking her nipple in his mouth and between his fingers: sucking and licking. To the neck, biting impishly but not sucking any blood. To her chin, his breathe flowing over her lovely sullen face. To her lips, forcing her into a lip lock, his passion pouring into her.

His bare pale flesh, his passion, the heat his body was giving off; something that Saya had only seen in her worst nightmares.

Saya gasped and tried to escape but it was no use. Carl was so much strong than her. She was so weak, so pale, and so hungry. As Carl's hair stroked her face, his lips continued downward her neck, this time sucking at unhealed scars and bruises. Saya could feel Carl warm and harden between her legs as he dare violate her body. Saya tried to scream but her throat was parched and aching.

No one was going to save her. Everyone who tried to protect her was gone...She deserved retribution...

She turned her head aside and gazed at the door. Carl's thrusts continued; the fierce and lustful caresses...The pain. The entire time, Saya knew that the door was open a crack. For her sister's deadly, childish sapphire orbs gazed at her. Pink lips forming an impish smirk on the innocent face she had stolen, for it was Riku's face.

"That's it Carl, break her, force her..." her sister commanded evilly.

"Riku..." Saya's whispered in a hoarse voice. "Be with me."

She wept, trying to forget the horrible and scarlet thing her enemy was doing to her.


	2. The Wilting Blue Roses

Hagi's eyes opened to see there was nothing but blackness all around him. Was he still dead, had he really fallen so deep into the abyss? A faint pulse was felt on his chest, no he was not dead. His body wriggled, only to be pushed down by the rubble that buried him. He was too weak to fight, he needed blood. His mind was blank for a moment, concentrating on the dull pain that consumed his torso. Suddenly, there was worse pain.

He felt pain creep into his body, a sudden whimper ringed in his ears. He realized that this was not his pain, but Saya's .He tried to move but couldn't. Everything around him was too heavy, he was too weak. He couldn't even smell the dried blood that stained his clothes. Desperately endeavoring to push past the barriers only caused him more pain.

Unable to accept that he could not move tears shed from his eyes.

He whimpered in his mind his pleas of forgiveness, joining in with Saya's whimpers. Their pain became one...

* * *

Why was he doing this to her? Why? Wasn't she just supposed to die in that dungeon? She tried to scream but couldn't, her throat ached and as the pain in her torso lingered other pains joined in. The pain in her mind as Carl's lips sucked at her neck; he wants a taste of blood. Her blood drips from his mouth as he refuses to swallow, but he savors the taste more than anything else. As he lie on top of her, raping her and beating her, he knows the consequences of his actions. 

And watching Saya suffer was not enough to satisfy him.

He hears her whimper and instantly chuckles. He knows she in pain and savors it as she endures. He moaned as he thrust into her again, spilling his seed into her.

"Please, let it end..." Saya whimpered. She tried to push Carl off, her arms were trembling, she was so weak. Her hips squirmed as Carl lingered inside of her. He cupped her left breast, taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking it. He teased her flesh with the caress as Saya continued her futile attempts to escape.

"Please...stop..." she cooed.

"Oh, but aren't we having fun?" he asked as his lips moved to her neck. He would stop...When he had given Saya all the pain in the world. He looked to the side for a moment, seeing Diva watching watching throw the crack in the door. He knows that Diva loved it as much as he did.

* * *

Couldn't it have been more wonderful? Watching Saya suffer was like witnessing Heaven descend upon earth. A sudden whimper escaped Saya's lips as she squirmed in Carl's arms. Music to Diva's ears. 

"This is wonderful," she said with a smile. She clapped her hands and giggled. Of course she wouldn't open the door farther, she would give her Chevalier and sister some privacy; but she would watch a little longer. She heard another whimper and giggled. She peeked in on Carl and Saya again, giggling viciously.

"That's it Carl, make her yours. You're love will hurt her more than anything else. Give her the pain that Joel gave me, ruin her life," Diva said. She turned her head aside and skipped away, she had watched enough to know that Chevalier would get his job done.

"Hagi will suffer a consequence just as painful, only slower," Diva giggled menacingly. She would make sure that pain descended upon Saya and her family; if they were still alive that is.

For Saya would be like blue rose that was born only to wither.

* * *

The next morning when Saya awoke she had hoped it was all a nightmare. Why wouldn't it be a nightmare? It was so terrible and unthinkable. But it was not, she awoke in the same bed she was forced into. The silken and bloodstained sheets were the first thing her flesh felt, besides the pain. Her weak eyes studied the room, it was empty. Nonetheless, the door was, most likely, locked. Also to assure that she wouldn't escape there were bars on the windows. She tried to move but barely managed to pull the blanket around her entire body. Recalling last night just brought tear to her eyes; and she dare not look at her bloodstained, bruised, cut up body with them. 

She tried to push herself up, hoping to find a weapon to kill herself with. But, she was too weak to even find death. She laid there and wept, this bed was the worst dungeon she had ever been in.

* * *

"Morning Carl!" Diva exulted as she clomped Carl. She giggled impishly as she clung to Carl, smirking and satisfied. She soon released him and studied him. He didn't seem so tense as he always was, assuring the job was well done. Saya was broken. 

"Morning my precious little Diva. Having a wonderful morning?" Carl asked. He turned to her to see she was still smirking impishly. She burst out giggling and smiling evilly.

"Of course I am! Saya nee-sama is suffering terribly and no one can save her! Just like I was before I tricked her!" she giggled.

"What is with all the laughing? Diva, is there something you want? Perhaps another doll?" Amshel asked. Diva gave him an annoyed look, then she smile gratefully. The credit for Saya's capture and the retrieval of Diva's babies solely went to him. For he had decapitated Hagi and threw him under the balcony. Hagi was crushed due to Amshel battling him, he also had Saya's sword at the time, leaving her defenseless. So, seeing that Amshel was already busy, Carl killed Kai and captured Saya. By Diva's word she was brought back to the mansion.

"No, I am so happy! Saya nee-sama has made love with Carl!" Diva said, getting her words jumbled up in her enjoyment. Amshel lifted an eyebrow and smirked. A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"Excellent. If Carl has successfully impregnated Saya then we could use their babies as test subjects," Amshel said. Diva clapped her hands joyfully and giggled.

"Of course, than Saya nee-sama will lose her blood potency just like I did!" she cried in happiness. You see, Saya had suddenly fell to the ground when she was about to strike Diva. Diva's blade had stricken her with no result of crystallization. Meaning Diva had lost her blood potency. However, her blade proved rather useful to cut Saya up. Thus, Hagi had thrown Diva aside to get Saya and the babies. And it had failed.

"Though, I want to run some tests on Saya," Amshel said.

"Tests?" Carl asked. Now he was interested, for Saya would feel both his and Diva's pain.

"Yes. Of course with Diva's sanction to take her out of the house," Amshel said as he turned to Diva. Diva smiled impishly and giggled.

"You and Carl may do what you wish with Saya nee-sama! But Carl has a say-so whenever the experiments comes. After all, I want the babies in Saya nee-sama's tummy to remain well until they are born. Then their pain and suffering can begin!" she giggled as she clapped her hands together. Oh yes, her sister her would pay for all the good she had done.


	3. Crimson Hands That Touch

YAY! Sorry this took so damn long. Microsoftword went crazy on me! I've been having to write my stories on document manager and it takes longer edit without MS.

* * *

Amshel had ordered that Saya be given a blood-drip before the experiments began. He needed to assure that she had the energy to perform them. He had no fear that she would run away from them now, her spirit was broken and so was her will to fight. If she dare fought them she knew what consequences would ensue. He supplied the blood himself, from a human girl, and gave Carl the order to feed her the blood. Smirking sinisterly, he nodded his head in agreement and brought the IV and blood-drip to his chambers. He did not even think about disobeying. If Saya was to be his mate he knew she needed the strength to keep up. Arriving to his room, after shutting and locking the door properly, his eyes meant the distort beauty lying in his bed.

Her sweet, mortal misery. Her lacerations and crimson tainted skin. The despondent expression on her thin, bloodstained, and bruised face. Her body too weak to carry her; practically dead and numb. He simply adored how hopeless she looked as her feeble eyes opened, human eyes, and she stared at him. She tried to move away but could not. Only cracks of scabs and already broken bones were heard and felt; pain was the only thing that moved in her body. Her body, mind, and soul were so marred with sin and affliction...It was truly a sight to die for when a demon saw it. Carl smirks and walks toward her, IV in hand, and only wishes that she cringes. She is too weak to even move from him.

He admired the marks and bruises he left on her. Not only was her innocence marked by his love, but her body marked by his very own flesh and blood. Being very ungentle, he stabs the IV into her arm and she whimpers in response. Even too weak to cry for him. And the blood drains into her, as if her body is absorbing it. Teasing her, he sits beside her and kisses her arm; tasting the incision-laden flesh. Saya tried to move her arm away but he grabbed her arm and held it down. The blood was soon gone from the IV and her eyes opened fully. She still believes she is forsaken; for centuries she was laden with affliction. And she knows more pain is about to come. The wounds heal slowly and her color returns, strength warming her cold, empty belly and spreading energy throughout her system.

She stirred as she felt Carl's lips on her shoulder, tasting her once hounded flesh. Her bones soon heal and it does not hurt to move, her bruises fading into her flesh as well. She's suddenly paralyzing in fear as Carl's eyes meet hers. He tried to kiss her as he held both her hands above her head with one hand. The other cupped her chin as his lips neared hers. Tears formed in Saya's eyes as she turned her head away, and he licked her the tears away, which only made more seek rapture from her pain. Saya whimpered as he got off of her and sighed, saddened that Amshel delayed Saya's next mating with him; of course what Amshel didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He gazed at Saya as she slowly sat up, her eyes sore and so are her limbs.

How could she let her dreams be so nostalgic. She should've known that her dreams assimilated into nightmares long ago. Her dreams of the dark...Darkness of death and war...Carl tried to touch her face but Saya ran away to the door. She remembered every small detail of last night; when she was forced to make love with the horrible creature before her. She cries out sadly as she yanks at the doorknob, it is locked and she is trapped with this horrible creature...In his bedroom...In his bed. Carl is suddenly before her and she gasps out of fear, tears in her eyes and her body wavering. He pulls her into his embrace and kisses her lustfully, allowing her to squirm and scream against him. He chuckled as he pulled his mouth from hers and directed her to the bathroom in his room.

It was exquisite, the shower walls were glass and could fit two people. The tiles were a marble blue and a large bathtub, probably a jacuzzi; it was an utterly elegant bathroom. Saya shivered against him as he forced her to look into the mirror. Saya didn't even recognize herself anymore. She had never seen herself so despondent, depressed, and guilty looking in her entire life. It hurt even more to know it was true, and the smallest shred of evidence was more than enough to prove it. How much atonement would she need to compensate for her sins and her enemy's as well? How she longed to just shattered the mirror and weep blood before the shards of her being. Hope was dry and her very life was withering away; brittle and being crushed in her enemy's hands.

She now regretted ever starting the war. If she had only tried to understand Diva, maybe, this would have never happened? Diva was treated like an animal and grew up as one. She grew up like a wolf ravenous for meat, forsook of her mother and love. While Saya grew up like a princess and was given everything she desired. Maybe she could have tried to help Diva understand humans, and be her family, none of this would've happened? Diva only wanted a family, and Saya's family was dead, maybe if she tried to understand her sister she could find a peaceful way to live. Was it far too late for that?

"Wouldn't you like a shower?" Carl's question roused Saya from her nostalgic reverie. She tried not to look at him, she hated his countenance more than she envied her own reflection. She mustn't weep at the sight of him. It was her tears and rage that started this war, what caused so much pain. Vengefulness must've ran in her family.

"Of course you would," he says as he directs her to the shower. Saya tried not to flinch at his touch, even greater physical sensations had traumatized her. But nothing could compare to the affliction she had undergone these past hundred-something decades.

"Well, go ahead, remove your clothes and shower," Carl says sinisterly. Saya immediately covered herself, despite that some clothes clung to her she was still exposed in some areas. However, a lustful and evil glare from Carl ceased her actions and she reluctantly nodded her head. She took the sleeve of her ragged dress and the gown slid off her body and gathered at her angels. She was bear beneath the dress, primarily due to last night's tragedy. Still, she seemed somewhat reluctant to step one foot in the shower.

"Do you want me to join you?" Carl questioned her. Saya wept her rebuttal and stepped into the shower, shutting the glass door. The glass was not designed in any way; it was thick, clear, and connected. Carl could step in easily and once again mate with her against her will. Her hands trembling she turns the hot water on and the room fills with steam in just a few minutes. Saya gasped into tears as soon found herself in Carl's arms again, with him again. And they mated again...

* * *

Julia's legs nearly gave out on her. How long had it been? How long had it been since David and Kai perished that night at the Met? Since Saya was stolen by Diva and her evil clutches? Helplessly, she took her shovel and dug. She just had to find something that would lead her to Saya and her whereabouts. She turned to Louis, who wiped his head and panted. He must've lost ten pounds digging; digging up the remains of the Opera House.

"Dig faster Louis!" Julia cried. Louis turned to her worriedly. Ever since David died she had been stressing herself; trying to find Saya and Hagi. Sadly it led to a miscarriage and Julia becoming so consumed in anger and sadness. She was just constantly working, along with the few left in Red Shield, to find hope; to find anything that would lead them to Saya. Mao suddenly ran into their midst, unable to articulate her words until a few pants later.

"Julia..." she panted.

"What is it?" Julia asked, exhaustion and anger in her voice.

"Ha-Hagi..." Mao panted and then she pointed to the area she had been digging. The tip of a bat-wing emerged from the dirt, but it did not move again.


	4. Attention Readers

Attention readers! I have completely and utterly lost my interest in this story. However, I ASSUME some of you haven't. I'd like to take this time, before school starts again, to edit my story and make things more clear...I apologize for the long waits and so on, but I need to rekindle the passion I have for writing this stuff. My most sincere apologizes and GOD's Blessings on you all!

P.S: I have lost contact with the co-author.


End file.
